tattoos, piercings and exciting things
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Cuando Blaine se entera del piercing de Kurt, no piensa que es desagradable si no excitante. SMUT MxM Bottom!Kurt One-Shot.


**Hola, este fic lo tendria que haber terminado el jueves pasado pero tenia muchos exámenes u.u **

**Bueno, me inspire en el pircing de Kurt e.e Espero que les guste.**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**ADVERTENCIAS:** _**Sexo oral, beso negro, y lo normal(?)**_

* * *

Blaine se quedó sorprendido cuando Kurt le dijo sobre su tatuaje, le pareció muy gracioso su suceso. Mientras Kurt le contaba, el no dejaba de concentrarse en la pequeña bolita que brillaba entre los dientes de Kurt.

—Entonces, paso eso. Se que es estúpido haberlo hecho pero realmente me gusto como cantaba y todo eso.—Decía Kurt, Blaine no lo escuchaba. Ni entendía de qué le hablaba, solo seguía concentrado en los labios rosa. En ese momento que pretendía poner sus ojos sobre los grises de él, Kurt se lamió los labios y ahí, ahí tenía la bola que brillaba.

—¿Blaine? ¿Me estas escuchando?—Dijo moviendo su mano frente su rostro.

—Uh si, solo... ¿Qué te hiciste en tu boca?—Al segundo que dijo esto, Kurt se tapó la boca con su mano.

—Pe-pensaba decírtelo, lo juro.—Tartamudeo nervioso.

Mierda, Kurt se veía tan sexy con una perforación y un tatuaje... Siempre lo había deseado, y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo quería besarle.

Anteriormente el había pensado en decirle a Kurt que se haga una perforación, porque investigo que se sentiría mejor en el sexo, y por supuesto, en el beso negro.

—Se que- que nunca hablamos sobre las perforaciones, pero seguramente no te gusten. Por favor no me dejes.—Le rogó Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego de que Blaine levantara sus ojos para ponerlos sobre los orbes azules.

Kurt vio como los ojos de Blaine se volvieron oscuros de la lujuria. Iba a preguntarle que le estaba sucediendo pero Blaine se abalanzo contra el empujándolo en la cama, besándolo profundamente y acariciando su muslo antes de doblar la pierna y ponerla en su cintura.

Blaine invadió con su lengua la boca del castaño, el castaño gimió y enredaron sus lenguas. Kurt gemía mientras el morocho acariciaba su trasero y lo apretaba. Blaine nunca se controlaba, se besaban y allí estaba su mano, apretando su trasero.

Kurt recorrió con su lengua el paladar del chico, restregando el pircing por toda la boca del morocho. Blaine empezó a rosar fuertemente sus entrepiernas.

—Ahh... si Blaine...—Dijo separándose de la boca del otro y juntando sus frentes. Gemía cada vez que se frotaban y Blaine jadeaba.

El morocho le saco la camiseta por arriba y la tiro por cualquier parte de la habitación.

Chupo sus pezones rosas y los mordía, sacándole sonidos exquisitos de su boca, luego se besaron y se frotaron fuertemente.

Kurt se retiró de su boca con un chasquido e introdujo su mano en el estómago del morocho.

—Ahora es mi turno...—Murmuro Kurt recostándolo poniéndose encima de él.

—¿De-de ser pasivo? Porque yo-yo... No quiero—tartamudeo sin aliento.

—No, cariño. Sé que no te gusta ser pasivo. —Lo calmo. Blaine asintió y Kurt empezó a tocar el pene duro sobre el pantalón. —Oh, estas muy duro, amor...

Kurt le dio una mirada ardiente y se lamió los labios provocadoramente y le saco la camisa. Desabrocho el pantalón y su pene salto contra su estómago.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo masturbaba de arriba y abajo con su puño. Abrió la boca para posarla sobre la punta y Blaine gruño. Pasó la lengua por la raya poniendo el líquido pre-seminal en su lengua y el aro roso contra ello,

Blaine gimió y agarro en un puñado el cabello castaño tirando duro de él.

—Kurt, mierda... Pon todo en tú boca... Es muy cali-caliente...—gruñía en cada palabra.

Kurt succionaba la punta y agarraba la base moviendo su mano y con la otra acariciaba los testículos.

El castaño metió el pene completo en su boca y movía la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo. Podía sentir la punta del miembro en su garganta y eso lo excitaba.

Lo sacaba de su boca y lo golpeaba contra su lengua. Lo chupaba y cuando subía sus dientes arrastraban suavemente la piel y Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en su culminación, de ver a Kurt tragando su semen y verlo disfrutarlo... Finalmente acabo en su boca.

—Ohh, sí...—Gruño. Kurt tragando, gemía y lo saboreaba. Lo trago y chupo de nuevo su miembro sensible. —Déjame cogerte de una vez...

Kurt levanto una ceja y le dio una sonrisa traviesa, se levantó de la cama y busco por el cajón de dormir el lubricante. Se lamentó cuando no encontró.

—¿Y Kurt?—Le dijo Blaine masturbándose.

—No tengo lubricante.—Dijo y Blaine sonrió depravadamente.

—Tendremos que hacerlo sin el.—Murmuro trayéndolo a la cama recostándolo de espaldas, levantando su cadera y abriendo sus piernas.

—¿Qué? ¿Que ha-haces?—Titubeo, y gimió cuando Blaine acaricio su entrada y metió la punta del dedo índice allí.

—¿Te gusta?—Le pregunto, acercando su boca al agujero. Causándole escalofríos por el aliento caliente en su entrada.

Metió su dedo más profundo, y Kurt jadeo de dolor y placer. —Te pregunté algo, Kurt. Contéstame.—Le dijo metiéndolo entero haciéndolo gritar de dolor, y apretó sus paredes alrededor del digito.

—No-no se...—Le dijo derramando algunas lágrimas. Blaine levanto las cejas, y pasó la lengua por su entrada y saco su dedo. —¡Oh! ¡Blaine!—Grito de placer.

Blaine inserto la punta de su lengua en su entrada rosa de tantos lengüetazos. La introdujo hasta donde pudo y lo embestía.

—Oh sí... Oh Blaineblaineblaine, mierda.—Gruñía y agarraba los cojines blancos en su puño y lo estrujaba.

Succiono y Kurt se vino en las sabanas, gritando su nombre. Callo rendido en la cama, y vio a Kurt recoger su semen en su dedo y lo llevaba a su boca. Se puso duro de nuevo, y no tardó en masturbarse como loco.

Kurt de verdad lo excitaba demasiado, hasta arreglando su melena lo excitaba. Cuando le contaba a Nick, siempre le decía "eres muy precoz" pero, Kurt es sexy.

—Me vas a coger o vas a estar ahí pensando—.Lo saco de sus pensamientos Kurt, que este lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas y tocando su pene de arriba abajo. Veía desde ahí su entrada rosa que recién lamió.

Kurt llevo una mano hacia su entrada, rodeando el dedo índice sobre el para introducirlo y estirarse. Blaine miraba todo con la boca abierta, sus ojos no se despegaban de allí. El espectáculo excitante que le estaba dando, solo hacía que Blaine tenga más ganas de hacérselo duro.

Cogerse a Kurt, 2 días seguidos solo porque esos días no tenían trabajo, era la puta perfección. El trasero del chico se amoldaba tan bien en sus manos. Ese lindo y pálido trasero que muchas veces le ha dejado la marca de sus dientes, y chupetones.

Kurt tenía 3 dedos dentro de él, gruñía y maldecía sin parar.

—Oh, Blaine… ¡MIERDA!, ah sí… si Blaine.—La cara de Kurt cuando tocaba su próstata era espectacular, era hermoso y mucho más cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

—¡CÓGEME BLAINE!—Grito Kurt desesperado.

Blaine levanto las piernas de Kurt poniéndolas sobre su hombro y metió 3 dedos directamente. Kurt gruño y apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del morocho.

—Ungh, si…—Gruño y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mostrando sus tendones, y la vena hinchada al costado de su cuello. Blaine se inclinó, se la lamió y luego la succiono causándole mas gemidos a Kurt.

Saco sus dedos del lugar donde era el paraíso para Blaine. Posiciono la cabeza de su pene y solamente empujo un poco, viendo como Kurt lo fulminaba con la mirada. Introdujo su pene completo dentro de la cavidad y Kurt suspiro de satisfacción, y luego empezó a embestirlo duro. Kurt gritaba de éxtasis y se masturbaba furiosamente.

Blaine chupaba sus pezones rosas de tantas mordidas. La cama se movía con ellos, y golpeaba levemente con la pared.

—MAS DURO.—Le grito Kurt mientras este chupaba y succionaba su cuello sin parar. Blaine veía como su pene salia y entraba de la entrada del chico. Las paredes de Kurt lo apretaban deliciosamente, el trasero de Kurt de verdad es el paraíso. Kurt agarro su pelo en un puño y lo tiro hacia atrás, y el chico pálido empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mas fricción. —Ungh, si... muy bueno Blaine... mas duro.—Gemía sin aliento.

Sus paredes se apretaron al rededor del miembro de Blaine, y se vino en su pecho y en su puño. Blaine gimió de tanto placer, y se vino muy dentro de el, llenándolo con su semilla caliente.

—Oh... ah, si.—Gimió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas. La parte favorita del sexo era donde Blaine acababa dentro de el y le apretaba las nalgas mientras se iba.

Blaine se salio dentro de el cuidadosamente, y tiro a Kurt sobre su estomago para abrirle las piernas y levantarle las caderas. Separo sus nalgas y vio como el semen salia de la entrada rosa de su encuentro hace poco. Paso su lengua por ahí, y Kurt solo jadeo y agarro una almohada. Chupo su semen que escurría por la entrada y deslizo su lengua dentro de el, dando suaves embestidas. Kurt gemía obscenamente, y se pasaba la lengua por los labios a cada minuto.

Sus penes se pusieron duros de nuevo, y Blaine no tardo en friccionarse contra las cobijas blancas, y el suave colchón. Sus caderas se movían en círculos y la levantaba y volvía a posarse en ello. Kurt levanto su trasero y llevo una mano a su erección, paso su dedo por el liquido pre-seminal y se lo llevo a la boca, saboreandolo y gimiendo al rededor de sus dedos. Blaine con la mirada sobre el, succiono la entrada y metió cuatro dedos y empezó a embestirlo tocando su próstata, Kurt gritaba por que tocaba su punto dulce justamente.

En ese momento, de tantas embestidas y cambios de ángulos de sus dedos, Kurt se vino con un grito y casi dormido. Blaine se vino suavemente sobre las sabanas y con un gruñido. Blaine se acostó al lado de el, y Kurt se acerco tirando las sabanas por encima de ellos, y paso una de sus piernas sobre la cadera del morocho. Este la agarro del muslo acariciando de sus nalgas hasta el hueco de su pierna.

—Mmm, me ha encantado. Fue muy caliente—Se rió Kurt, Blaine deposito un beso sobre su cabeza y le susurro.

—Vamos a dormir, tengo sueño...—Le dijo. Estaban relajados hasta que la cortina se abrió y Santana, Rachel y Sam estaban alli.

—Oh mierda, no. Esto es el colmo. Dani y yo no podemos ni siquiera cojer y estos vienen con su sexo gay por mi casa. —Dijo indignada. Los muchachos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

—Nunca te dijimos que no podías hacerlo, Santana. Esta es casa de todos y podemos hacer lo que se nos cante.—Dijo Rachel sin importarle la vista de sus amigos. Sam estaba mirándose los pies incomodo.

—¿Podemos irnos para allá? Me incomoda verlos así.—Los chicos rieron y Rachel les susurro un "Dulce sueños" y se fue cerrando la cortina dejándolos descansar.

* * *

_Uff, son las 4:28 de la mañana, mejor me voy a descansar. Espero que les alla gustado ñ.ñ hasta mañana._

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_

**Facebook:** _Sofia Monteith._


End file.
